Check Yes, Doctor!
by sketchscreep
Summary: Natsuki is an intern in Garderobe Hospital. The night before her first day at work, she had a one night stand with one beautiful stranger whose happened to be her... Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt, hope you guys will like it.**

**I'm still new to this writing stuff, so... please be gentle. Hehehe... :D**

* * *

**Check Yes, Doctor!**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

_"The Game. They say a person either has what it takes to play… or they don't. My mother was one of the greats. Me, on the other hand, I'm… kinda screwed."_

_---_

"Uh…" she grunted faintly when a blinding morning ray hit her face. _Shit… I must have forgotten to pull the curtains close last night…_ She covered her eyes with her right palm as she tossed around.

And her hand landed on something. Her brows twitched slightly despite her eyes were still closed. _Pillow…? No. I don't have such a nice and smooth pillow…_ Her palm trailed down to caress the unknown material or surface…_ or whatever it is. _

She brought up her hand again. _What a nice skin… _Her eyes snapped open. _SKIN!?_

She bolted up from her lying position, emerald eyes almost popping out the sockets when she saw what was laid before her.

Right beside her, there was a _very _naked woman, lying on her futon. Brunette tresses sprawled messily across her bare back and her lower anatomy was covered with light blue blanket. Not really covered because she still could notice the heavenly curves of that brunette's butt~ _OKAY!! What the hell!?_

Her cheeks slowly flared up. Her brain started to recall every possible event that occurred last night which involved her and a certain brunette who was still in the slumber land.

---

She sat there alone on the bar counter, a bottle of beer in her hand and there were about another 7 empty bottle lined up in front of her. In short, she was drunk.

Her head tilted backwards as she chugged on the bottle. She let out a sigh, lowering the bottle to the counter top again. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, thanks to the amount of alcohol she took.

"Ara… I wonder why such a lovely lady having a drink alone…" a deep accented voice came from behind. "…and she deserves a company, if she didn't mind." the voice added.

She didn't bother to turn around to look at the person behind her, "If you're trying to hit on me…You better move now before I kick your ass…" she spoke with a low, dangerous husky tone.

Soft giggles came as the response. She could see through her slightly blurred peripheral vision that a brunette haired woman slowly moved to take a seat on the vacant stool right beside her.

"I wonder if you had a bad day… Such an angry threat you gave me… It makes me want to talk with you more…" the brunette smiled. Her hand held up a glass of red wine.

She brought up her bottle and she took another chug. "I don't talk about how bad my day is to a stranger…"

"A beautiful stranger actually…" the brunette countered.

Her brows twitched tightly when she heard it and she spun her head around. She stunned. _She's a beautiful stranger indeed…_

Though her eyes were starting to blur, she could still distinguish an exact image before her and it was a very beautiful brunette haired woman. Eyes were red as the wine in her hand. She was wearing a casual light purple blouse and a pair of light brown pants, fitting perfectly her curvaceous figure.

Her eyes trailed up to meet the crimson orbs. She frowned when she saw those eyes were glittered mischievously as the brunette took a sip of her wine.

She eyed every movement the brunette made with intent eyes. Starting from the rim of wine glass moved to the luscious lips, the red liquid flowing into the cute pouting mouth and a tongue poked out, licking the remaining drop of wine in a way she assumed as… _seductive_.

A strong rush of heat started to race towards her face. She quickly spun her head to look on her beer bottle. _Geez! Did I just stare at her!? _

Soft giggles broke her out the reverie. She slowly tilted her head to glare at the woman beside her.

"Ara… I wonder what was in your mind when you're looking at me like that just now…" she chuckled.

"Like what…?" she asked back, frowning again.

The brunette just arched her thin brows, slowly leaning closer. Their faces were merely inches away.

"Like I'm naked…" the brunette whispered hotly. Her breath was sweet, kind of a mix between the red wine and something pleasantly distinct scent. _I wonder what it is… I never smell something like that…_

She slowly distanced herself as she leaned backwards, "No. I'm not looking at you like that~" But she was silenced by a pair of wet lips, pressing hungrily on hers.

Her brain was too intoxicated to think reasonably whether to push away the offending lips or… _Damn… She's a good kisser…_

After a few seconds, the brunette haired woman pulled away with ragged breath. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. She trailed a finger down the blunette's chin and she tilted the cute face up. "Want to get the hell outta here…?" she whispered to her lips.

Without a second thought, she nodded her head like an obedient child.

---

_So… that does explain why I'm also naked… _Then her eyes trailed down to her own body. Her cheeks started to burn. _S-shit…_

She sneakily pulled the only blanket there because she didn't know where the hell her clothes were. As she pulled the cover off the brunette, more skin was presented for her pleasurable view.

_Damn it… _She averted her eyes, cheeks blushing furiously. After taking the whole cover to wrap around her naked body, she picked up one pillow. She carefully placed the soft material atop the brunette's naked butt. _Hell… She got the nicest ass I ever seen~_

"Hmm…" the brunette stirred when the pillow touched her back.

_Shit!! _She quickly stood up, pulling the cover tighter around her naked body as she took a few steps backwards. She saw that brunette slowly turned her head around. She could feel her cheeks heated up again. _How the hell she managed to look damn beautiful with her hair like that!?_

Crimson met the startled emeralds. Her lips slowly curved up into a smile.

"Good morning…" the very same accented voice she heard last night greeted her.

"G-Good morning…" she stuttered, earning another wide grin from the other woman.

The brunette slowly lifted her naked body, displaying the perfect mound of her chest. Her smirk widened as she rested her face on her palm. "Why don't we pick up where we left off…?" she eyed the startled navy haired woman before her with hungry eyes and a suggestive smile spread across her beautiful façade.

The blunette blushed. "I-I don't think so… Y-you should leave…" she stammered.

"Ara…? It's still early." The brunette grinned again.

"No. Today is my first day at work and I don't want to be late…" she retorted with a stern voice despite her face was red like it almost erupt in any second. "A-and put some clothes already!!"

The brunette tilted down to look at her lack of clothing, "Ara… You don't like it…? But you sounded differently last night when you trailed your hands all over my body~"

"OKAY!! I don't wanna recall everything we did last night! Just get your ass off that futon and put on some clothes!" she barked while her face blushed into the deepest shade of crimson. The brunette haired woman burst into giggles and she slowly got off the futon. Her brunette tresses cascaded to her shoulders and down to cover upper part of her chest.

"By the way… It's a very nice house you got here…" she said as she spun around, crawling to the pile of clothes near the futon while displaying a perfect view of her naked butt to the other woman.

_Damn it! Does she even know the words decency among each other!?_ She had to tilt her head up to look at her ceiling. "Y-yeah… It was my mother's. I just moved here 3 days ago. I'm going to sell it anyway…" she retorted, looking at everywhere but not at the naked figure before her.

"I'm sorry…"

She frowned slightly as she looked at the brunette who already put on her last night purple blouse. "For what…?"

The brunette raised her brows in confusion, "You said 'was'…" she slowly stood up to put on her pants.

She blinked as realization hit her, "My mother is not dead yet and she still in~ Okay! We don't have to do the _thing."_ She waved her hand.

The brunette arched her brows again, stroking her disheveled hair to tidy it up. "What _thing…_?"

"The _thing. _Exchange the details. Pretend we care to each other." She said nonchalantly, earning another wide smile from the brunette.

The brunette haired woman got this aghast yet amused look on her face, "Okay…" she retorted, followed with soft chuckles. The blunette just rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"I'm going to take a shower… And make sure when I come back, you're already out of this house…" she was about to walk away, but then she turned to face the brunette again.

"Goodbye… miss…?"

"Shizuru…" the brunette offered a hand and a soft smile formed on her red, luscious lips. The navy haired woman seemed dazed for a moment and she slowly retrieved a hand out from the blanket around her.

"Natsuki…" and they shook hands. They stared into each others' eyes for a few good minutes.

"Bye!" Natsuki quickly turned around, walking to the stairway. Before she climbed up the stair, she took a peek at the brunette in the living hall. Shizuru chuckled as she waved her hand delightedly to the blunette. Natsuki blushed again.

_Damn it! _She stormed up the stair towards the second floor.

Shizuru just watched the blanket-clad figure as Natsuki ran up the stairs. She slowly bent down to pick her car keys and purse that scattered on the floor. She stared longingly at the jumbled futon and pillows on the tiles. Last night event quickly replayed inside her head. Her cheeks started to heat up.

_Ara… What a great night… _She curved up a satisfied smirk as she walked out the house.

---

She ran down the stairs and she found the living room was empty, no sign of a certain brunette haired woman inside that house. _Phew… Thank god she's gone…_

Natsuki walked along the corridor towards the kitchen. "Damn it… Why the hell this house got to be so damn big!?" she grunted as she yanked the refrigerator open. The fridge was almost empty since she just got into the house 3 days ago. Only few bottles of drinking water and milk. _Geez… I need to do some shopping soon…_

After taking a bottle of milk, she closed the fridge and she walked out the kitchen. She peered at her wrist watch,

"Shit!! I'm going to be late!!"

---

She walked along the hallway then she spotted a group of few men and women gathered near the counter. Natsuki narrowed her eyes as she jerked her head slightly, trying to look beyond the group. She saw a shoulder length brown haired woman, standing in the middle of the crowd. _Found her!!_

Natsuki sneaked into the group and she stood there silently as she listened to the briefing.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen… I'm Dr. Youko Helene… a.k.a the Chief for those who sneaked into the class just now…" her violet eyes fixed directly to a certain navy haired woman at the last line of the assembly.

Natsuki flinched when she saw Youko's eyes fixed on her, "Shit…" she muttered softly.

"Just got here, eh…?" a whisper came from her right. Natsuki spun her head around and she saw a boyish looking woman with short dark hair grinned widely at her.

"Chie Hallard… Nice to meet you…" she offered her right hand to the startled blunette. Natsuki took the hand and she shook it firmly.

"Kruger… Natsuki Kruger. Nice to meet you too…" and she received a loud gasp from the other woman. Natsuki frowned slightly.

"Kruger…? You mean you're the daughter of Saeko Kruger…?" Chie asked with her face was somewhat a mix between surprise and disbelief.

Natsuki just raised her brows, "Um… yeah?" she replied hesitantly.

Chie gasped again, "Oh my god… I've just met a royalty!!"

"Royalty!? What the hell it supposed to mean anyway!?" Natsuki twitched her brows in annoyance.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE…?" a loud voice quickly interrupted their conversation. Chie and Natsuki silenced themselves as they lowered their head from Youko's enraged eyes.

"We're screwed…" Chie muttered faintly and she laughed. Natsuki just grinned, shaking her head slightly.

Youko took a deep breath to calm down, "Each of you comes here today hopeful… wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in medical school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors…" she turned around and started to walk towards one operating room. The group of young interns quickly followed the brown haired chief.

"The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the worst and the best of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you…" Youko said again as she gestured at the operating room where few medical attendants and doctors were performing a surgery.

"Say hello to your competition. 8 of you will switch to an easier specialty. 5 of you will crack under the pressure. 2 of you will be asked to leave…" she added as she stopped walking, slowly spun around to look at the group of interns behind her. "This is your starting point. This is your arena. How well you play? That's up to you…"

Natsuki bit her lower lips slightly as she glanced around the busy hospital. _Oh boy…_

Youko beamed a wide grin to them, "Welcome to the real world, dear interns…"

---

20 interns were gathered inside the locker room, changing into light blue scrubs while waiting for the next program.

Natsuki shrugged off her leather jacket and she shoved it into the locker. She pulled out her own scrub shirt and she put it on.

"Oh my… We barely have any man in our batch…" a soft voice came from the woman beside her. Natsuki tilted her head slightly while pulling the scrub down to her stomach. She closed her own locker and she found an orange haired woman grinned widely to her.

"Mai Tokiha…" the orange head offered her right hand. Natsuki smiled as she took the hand.

"Natsuki Kruger…" and she received the exact gasp just like Chie made during the briefing. Natsuki frowned slightly.

"What is so shocking, Tokiha…?" a red head came from behind Mai when she heard the orange head gasped.

"T-this girl here…" Mai pointed at Natsuki's frowning face. "She's a Kruger!! She's Natsuki Kruger!" she exclaimed somewhat delighted making the others interns turned to look at them.

Natsuki twitched her brows with a slight annoyance spread across her face, "Ooookayyyy. Yes I am Natsuki Kruger… but I don't think it's something you need to be happy about, Tokiha-san…"

Suddenly, the door of the locker room was being open. A mousy haired woman came into the room. She was wearing a dark blue scrub and her hand was holding a piece of paper. She pushed her spectacles slightly, "Okay… Attention, interns. You guys will be split into four groups of 5 people. Each group will be assigned to a resident. When I call your name, please move to find your respective resident immediately…" she trailed down her index finger on the paper.

"Woods, Adean, Soir, Clochette, Alter… You guys are assigned to Dr. Steinberg… Go find her. She probably in the ER…" the mousy haired woman said. The 5 mentioned interns quickly stormed out the locker room to find their respective resident.

As the calling continued, Natsuki leaned closer to the orange head beside her.

"Hey, Tokiha… Why did you have to be that surprised when you heard my name…?" she whispered. Mai just chuckled and she leaned closer to the blunette.

"You're being modest, Natsuki-san… You're famous! You know that yourself…" Mai grinned as she nudged the taller woman beside her.

Natsuki frowned again. _Famous? What the hell is she talking about…?_

Suddenly, "Kruger, Tokiha, Zhang, Hallard and Takeda… You guys are assigned to…" she trailed her eyes on the list and her lips slowly formed a wide smirk. She tilted her head up to look at the remaining 5 interns in that locker room.

"You guys are assigned to Dr. Armitage… a.k.a The Lion." She chuckled.

They turned to look at each other. "The Lion…? What the hell is that?" the red head exclaimed. The mousy haired doctor just giggled.

"Anyway… You guys can find her right down this hallway… She will be waiting for you guys there…" and she walked out the locker room.

Mai beamed the blunette beside her a happy smile, "Looks like we're going to stick with each other for a looong time…" she giggled. Natsuki just smirked.

"Oh, by the way Kruger… It's Nao here… Nice to meet you." the red head suddenly came forward and she shoved her right hand to the navy haired woman. Natsuki grasped the hand firmly and she nodded.

"Likewise…" she smiled.

Nao grinned, "Nice hair clip…" she pointed at Natsuki's thunder-like hair clip. The blunette just laughed.

Chie suddenly draped her arms on both women, "Shall we go find this 'Lion' now…?" she grinned.

Nao just smirked, "Sure thing… Let's go before she eats us later~"

"H-Hey…" suddenly, a male voice came from behind them. They spun around at the same time and they found a spiky haired man stood there, fidgeting somewhat nervous. He brought up his stiff arm and he offered his hand to the blunette.

"T-Takeda Masashi… miss…?" he stuttered.

The other three women there just raised their brows to the stuttering man. _He only offered a hand shake to Natsuki…? _They grinned.

Natsuki slowly took the hand and she gave a firm shake. "Yeah. The name here is Elizabeth Taylor… Nice to meet you, Takeda." She said nonchalantly. Mai, Chie and Nao already laughed.

Takeda blinked in confusion, "B-but I've heard your name was Natsuki Kruger…"

Natsuki rolled her eyes and she started to walk away, "Duh." And the other women laughed again. They walked out the locker room, leaving a certain spiky haired man in stupor.

Takeda quickly rushed out the room. "Hey! Wait for me!!"

---

They headed out the locker room and down to the hall to meet 'The Lion'.

"What do you guys think about this resident that we're assigned to…? 'The Lion'…? I'm sure she has some whiskers on her face…" Nao grinned while the others burst into laughs.

"No… I think she has golden mane… Just like Mufasa in The Lion King…" Chie added, making the whole group to laugh again.

Natsuki smirked slightly and she shook her head. They walked along the hallway and she noticed one particular blonde haired woman, with her back facing them as she talked with the nurse at the counter.

"I think that's her…" Natsuki muttered softly to the orange haired girl beside her. Mai jerked her head up to look.

"Bingo…" Mai chuckled, "Just like what Chie said… Golden mane indeed…" she giggled again. Natsuki just grinned.

They stopped right behind the blonde and Nao pushed Takeda forward. The startled spiky haired boy almost stumbled on his feet and he grunted, making the blonde haired woman to turn around. A pair of piercing violet eyes stared intensely at him.

Takeda swallowed hard, "U-um… I-I'm sorry…" he stuttered.

The blonde arched one brow as she continued to stare at him. She slowly shifted her gaze to the group of 4 girls behind the trembling boy. "Are you the bunch of stupidos that are assigned to me…?" she asked with nonchalant tone.

Nao and Natsuki slowly narrowed their emerald eyes. _What the~ Stupidos!? Who the hell she thinks she is!? _

"Are you Dr. Armitage…?" Chie spoke to her colleagues' behalf, making the blonde to twitch her thick brows.

"Do I look like some janitors here…? Can't you see this name card here!?" she said angrily as she pointed at the name card which hung around her neck. The blonde's voice was a tad louder, making the entire people in the area to turn and looked at them.

_Damn… You don't have to be that cranky… _Chie quickly bowed her head, "We're sorry for our ignorance, Dr. Armitage… We didn't notice it…"

Haruka just shook her head and she started to walk away from the group, "Stupid interns…" she mumbled.

Natsuki turned to look at her other colleagues, "Looks like she hates us now… what should we do?" she asked the red head beside her. Nao just shrugged her shoulders as they watched the departing figure of the blonde. Suddenly, Haruka stopped and she turned around.

"Start walking now, interns!!" she yelled, making the group to dash towards her.

---

They trailed behind Haruka as the blonde started her lecture, "I have 5 rules. Memorize them. Rule Number 1: Don't bother sucking up. I already hate ya', that's not gonna change. Trauma protocol. Phone list. Pagers." And she tossed each of interns behind her with a dark blue pager. Takeda almost slipped the pager of his hand when he tried to catch the gadget. Nao and Chie snickered at his clumsiness and his blushing cheeks when Natsuki stared at him with incredulous look.

"Nurses will page you. You will answer every page at a run. A run, that's Rule Number 2. Your first shift starts now and last 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. Run labs, write orders, work every second of your life until you drop night and don't complain." Haruka continued as she walked in fast pace, making the girls and a boy behind her had to jog to match her speed.

She showed them an on-call room. "On-call rooms. Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can. Where you can. Which brings me to Rule Number 3: If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule Number 4: The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would've waked me for no good reason. We clear?" Haruka halted her advance and turned to face the group. Mai slowly raised her hand.

"Yes?" Haruka arched one brow questioningly. Mai swallowed and she curved up a timid smile when the entire group turned to look at her.

"You said 5 rules… That was only 4…" she asked hesitantly. The others quickly shifted their attention to the boisterous blonde that stood before them. Suddenly, Haruka's pager beeped loudly. She peered at the small screen on the pager and her violet eyes widened. She tilted her head up to look at the orange head.

"Rule Number 5: When I move, you move!"

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you guys think? The concept of this fic was taken from one of my fav TV Series… Guess which one is it… Haha! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and give me some feedback, will ya? Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I didn't expect for such awesome feedbacks. Thanks a lot for the reviews guys!! Really-really appreciate it! XD**

**As all of you already noticed, yup! The idea of this fic is from Grey's Anatomy. Thanks to my sister for making me addicted to that show and this is her idea anyway (because I made her become one of Shiznat fan and she even watched the whole Mai-Hime and Mai-Otome series in one night!!) And she was like: "Hey! Why don't you write a fic about Shiznat with some Grey's Anatomy thingy in it?" XD**

**And here it is… the second chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Check Yes, Doctor!**

**Chapter 2: Dr. Viola**

"Get out of my way!!" she barked at the horde of hospital's staffs that walking along the hallway.

Hasty footsteps echoed as Haruka made her way upstairs where the helicopter had landed. The interns quickly pushed the gurney towards the helicopter as they watched paramedics dismounted a stretcher off the helicopter. There was a girl on it, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"What's the case?" Haruka scrutinized the trembling girl.

"Mayu Asakawa… 15 years old. New on-set seizures. Intermittent for the past week… Started grand mal seizing as we descended…" said one of the paramedics.

Haruka simply nodded and she turned facing the panic looking interns behind her.

"What the hell are you people waiting for!? Take this girl to the ER!!" she practically yelled, making Natsuki, Mai, Nao, Chie and Takeda to jump on their feet with her loud voice.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!!"

---

As Haruka gave directions to them on how to manage Mayu's seizures, a dark haired man stepped into the room, hands inside his white coat pockets.

"Wow… such a strong seizure…" he spoke, making the interns to turn and looked at him in the very same time. He was a very handsome man, jet black hairs, and pearly white teeth. He beamed a bright smile to them as he walked towards the bed. The girl was slowly relaxed as her seizures subsided after the fast action from Haruka and her interns.

"That's very impressive, Dr. Armitage…" he spoke again, slowly turning to face the group of interns behind him. He gave them another bright, wide smile.

Natsuki and Chie simply arched their brows as they turned to face each other with questioning look. Takeda was staring at the handsome doctor with admiration while Nao just snorted. The only person that was fascinated with such smile was Mai.

Haruka quickly coughed, "Absolutely, Dr. Kanzaki…" and she handed the man the patient's chart.

Reito smiled to the blonde as he flipped the chart in his hand. "Hmm… Looks like we're going to have a _shotgun_…" he closed the chart with a grin. The interns just stared at him in confusion.

"Shotgun…?" Chie muttered almost to herself.

"That means we need to run every test in the book…" Nao sighed. Natsuki already rubbed her face with her sweaty palm.

Suddenly, Haruka clapped her hands to gain her interns' attention, "Okay! Listen up! Tokiha and Hallard! You two do the lab tests…" she pointed her finger at the two mentioned people.

"Takeda! You do other patients work-ups…"

"Zhang! You do rectal exams at the clinic!"

Nao twitched her brows in a split second, "What!?"

"Don't 'WHAT' me!!" Haruka barked, making the red head to lower her gaze from meeting the blonde's enraged violet eyes.

"And you, Kruger!" and Natsuki immediately turned her head to look at the woman who was equal her height.

"…Yes?" she replied hesitantly.

Haruka smirked and she handed Natsuki the chart which containing Mayu's medical details. "You're going to assist Dr. Kanzaki with this case… Go get this girl a CT scan…"

_What!? I got this case!? _Her emerald eyes widened in pure shock and she turned to look at her friends. They also had the same expression on their face when they heard it, gaping widely to Haruka's words.

"S-sure…" she took the chart from Haruka and she stared at Reito's smiling face.

"I'm sure we will be a great team, Dr. Kruger…" Reito held out his right hand to the blunette. Natsuki simply nodded and she grasped the hand.

"Of course…"

---

After the interns were assigned with their respective assignments, they left a certain blunette alone in the hospital room with a barely conscious girl.

Mayu's eyes fluttered open and she was presented with an intense pair of emerald eyes, staring down at her. "W-where am I…?"

Natsuki took a deep breath, "…hospital." and the girl bolted from her bed and tried to pull the IV tube off her left hand.

"Whoa-whoa! What do you think you're doing, Asakawa-san…?" Natsuki instantly grasped the smaller girl's hand and she pushed her to lie on the bed again, "You're just awake… you need some rest before I take you for a CT scan…"

The 15 years old girl frowned slightly, "What!? What CT scan!? I have a game~" she peered at the small clock that hung on the wall, "Oh my god!! It's already 11.30!! I got to go! I got to go!!" Mayu tried to get off the bed but she was being pushed back to the mattress by a certain blunette.

"Calm down, Asakawa-san! You can't go now! You're under a medical supervision and you can't check out the hospital without our consent!" Natsuki sighed at the girl's stubbornness as she held the petite figure firmly and pinned her on the mattress.

"Who are you to not allowing me to go out of this place!? Give me a phone! I want to call my father!!" Mayu whined, making Natsuki's patience slowly thinned.

_Damn this girl… if it's not because of my job, I would be more than glad to slam her whiny mouth with my Converse!! _The blunette took a very deep breath, "Don't worry, Asakawa-san… Your parents are on the way here… but first, let me take you to do a CT scan so we can figure out whether you're sick or not, okay…?" Natsuki spoke with the softest tone she could manage.

"I'm not sick!! So let me out of this place! I got a game to attend to~"

"OKAY!! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!?" she just couldn't take it anymore. Her voice was thundering, making the hospital staffs outside the room stopped tracks and stared at the closed door with startled look.

Mayu went silence as she watched the raven-haired doctor brought up her palms and rubbed her face.

"Y-you don't have to yell, you know…?" Mayu uttered in hesitation after she watched Natsuki started to calm down.

_I'm yelling because you're such a whiny brat, dammit!! _"I'm sorry… But now I really need to take you for a CT scan so Dr. Kanzaki could figure out what is wrong with you… If you're clean, you're welcome to take your whiny ass out of this place… I don't care." Natsuki slowly walked to the door to call for some nurses to assist her so she could transfer Mayu to the CT room.

"I never meet such a jerk like you before…" Mayu spoke, making Natsuki halted her steps towards the door.

Natsuki just snorted, "Well… Welcome to the club. I never meet such a whiny brat like you either…" she curved a playful smirk, earning a sharp glare from the younger girl in bed. Natsuki shook her head and she walked out the room.

---

They were sitting around the table in cafeteria for a lunch break after doing their first assignment of the day.

"That Armitage is such a bias… Just because she's a Kruger, she got that Asakawa's case!" a certain red head twitched her brows in annoyance, "And she asked me to do rectal exams!! I've just insert my damn fingers into 17 men's asses just now!!" Nao whined as she pointed out her right index and middle finger. The other two girls just laughed at Nao's complain.

"What's with the Kruger you guys talking about…?" Takeda asked as he placed a tray of food on the round table and he took a seat next to Mai. "You guys have been talking about Natsuki-san is a Kruger and she's famous… What was that all about?"

Nao sighed heavily, "Which part of this world that you live, Takeda…? I can't believe that you're actually a medical intern right now…" she shook her head. Takeda blinked his eyes in confusion as she stared at the other two girls at the table.

"You don't know about Kruger…? Saeko Kruger? The multi-award winner in medical research for the past decades…?" Chie sipped on her coffee as she watched the blank expression on Takeda's face. The spiky haired boy just shook her head.

"You sure are clueless, Takeda! We even used her books in our study, dammit!! She's a living legend in medical history!" Nao palmed her forehead, frustrated with Takeda lack of knowledge regarding the legendary Saeko Kruger.

Takeda blinked again as realization slowly hit his thick brain. He gasped, "Y-you mean, Saeko Kruger!? Natsuki-san is Saeko Kruger's daughter!?"

"I am… so what!?" husky voice suddenly interrupted them and they tilted their head around to look. Natsuki was standing right behind Takeda, holding up a cup of coffee and a Power Bar stick. The girls decided to quiet as they watched the blunette took a seat right beside the spiky haired boy.

Natsuki tore the wrapper with her teeth in barbaric manner, making the others to watch in pure shock. "That Mayu Asakawa is such a pain in the ass… If it's not because of I'm an intern and that freaking Armitage is my resident, I would love to land my foot on that whiny girl's mouth!!"

The table went into silence. Only the sound of Natsuki munched on her Power Bar could be heard as she mumbled her frustration incoherently.

Nao slowly leaned closer to the short haired girl beside her. "Are you sure she even related to Saeko Kruger…? Because I'm starting to have a doubt right now…" she whispered. Chie just snickered to Nao's words.

"C-calm down, Natsuki-san…" Takeda tried to soothe the raven haired girl.

Natsuki just rolled her eyes, "Yeah. _Calm_ down… Let see if you could calm down when you see this brat starts to open her mouth…" she countered as she took a sip of her coffee.

Mai already giggled at Takeda's flustered face as the boy quickly silenced himself. Chie and Nao kept staring at the blunette in awe.

Natsuki noticed that she just became a major attention to those two, "What are you two looking at!?" she barked. Chie and Nao flinched slightly to Natsuki's sudden outburst, but then, the red head was the first to laugh.

Natsuki could feel her cheeks flared up, "Wh-why are you laughing, Nao!?"

Nao kept laughing, "Oh my god… Who would have thought that the daughter of Saeko Kruger is such a crybaby…?" she snorted again.

Natsuki twitched her brows in pure anger, "What!?"

"Here you guys are!" a male voice suddenly interrupted. The group turned around and found a dark haired man walked towards them with a bright smile on his face.

_Oh shit… Just great. _Natsuki quickly put down her cup and she stood up from her chair, "Dr. Kanzaki… If you're going to ask me about the CT scan, the result will come out within 30 minutes…"

Reito just laughed as he waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, Dr. Kruger… I'm not here for the scan…" he smiled.

Natsuki's tense face slowly relaxed when she heard it. "O-okay…" she settled on her chair again.

"But I'm here because I would like to have an assistant for my surgery…" Reito added, causing the group's face brightened with anticipation.

"Just great… There's no way in hell I could join in because I got that Asakawa's case on my ass…" Natsuki mumbled almost to herself but Chie overheard her. She just laughed.

Mai, Nao and Takeda were all excited as they waited for Reito to choose one of them to be his assistant.

"Dr. Takeda… You're in." Reito patted Takeda's shoulder firmly.

"WHAT~!" the others groaned and the loudest was Mai.

Reito just laughed, "I'll see you at the OR after lunch, okay…?" He gave a last pat on the young intern and he started to walk away.

"Y-yes, Dr. Kanzaki!" Takeda quickly bowed his head to the departing man. He was grinning from ear to ear as he quickly picked up his belongings.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! My first surgery with the best cardiothoracic surgeon in town!! Wish me luck, guys!!" he pumped up his fist. The other interns just shot him a boring look.

"Just go before I kick your butt, Takeda!" Nao glared and Takeda quickly silenced. He slowly turned to face the blunette who was sitting on his right.

"W-wish me luck, Natsuki-san…" he stuttered.

Natsuki just gave a wry smile, "Good luck." And she waved her hand lazily.

_Did she just smile…? Did she just smile at me!? _Takeda's face brightened again and he nodded. "T-thank you, Natsuki-san… I'll go now…"

"Ooookay." Natsuki replied half-heartedly but to the spiky haired boy, it was like a blessing from god above. Takeda nodded to the blunette in high-spirit. He was secretly smiling as he walked out the cafeteria.

"Can you believe that!? Dr. Kanzaki just picked him!! That guy didn't even know who Saeko Kruger is and he just got picked!!" Mai whined as she slumped on her chair. She quickly giggled when she saw Natsuki shot her a death glare.

"It's because Takeda is gay… that's why Kanzaki picked him in the first place…" Natsuki said blatantly, leaving the other three girls to stare at her in awe. Nao was the first one to break the silence as she laughed hysterically. Chie followed to laugh afterwards, holding on her stomach as she laughed hard.

"Oh god… That's a good one, Kruger!" Nao continued to laugh.

Mai was gaping widely, "You can't be serious, Natsuki…?" she asked in disbelief.

Natsuki just chuckled and she beamed a wide toothy grin to the startled orange head, "Just kidding…"

"Mou…" Mai pouted as she slapped the Natsuki's shoulder, earning a loud laugh from the blunette.

---

After lunch hour, the interns were gone back to continue their assignment. Natsuki decided to check on her patient, Mayu since she was assigned to monitor her every now and then.

As she walked towards Mayu's room, she saw two adults stood outside the room, looking somewhat worried. _Who are those two people…?_ She hastened her steps.

"Excuse me… May I help you…?" Natsuki greeted the two. The middle-aged man with stoic expression turned around, staring at her from head to toe.

"And you are…?" he narrowed his eyes to the blunette before him.

Natsuki just smiled as she offered her right hand. "Dr. Kruger…" she replied.

The older man nodded as he took the hand, shaking it firmly, "Maki Asakawa… I'm Mayu's father…"

Natsuki was about to say something when her shoulders were suddenly being grabbed and she was forced to look down at the smaller woman before her.

"Dr. Kruger!! How's my daughter!? She's not dead, right!?" the woman asked in panic as she shook Natsuki's shoulders.

Natsuki curved up an awkward smile as she gently pulled away the woman's hands, "Don't worry, ma'am… She's not dead, that I can assure you… She's safe for the time being…"

The woman sighed in relief as she pulled her hands away from the taller blunette.

Maki twitched his brows as he stared at the raven haired doctor, "What do you mean she's safe for the time being…? What's wrong with my daughter? Is she sick?" he bombarded the blunette with multiple questions at once.

Natsuki swallowed the lump inside her throat, "Um… I can't really tell you because we still working on it…"

"What!? How come you didn't know!? You're a doctor, right!? How did you do your work!?" Maki countered with his voice a tad loud, making other people around to turn and looked at them.

_Damn… He and his daughter are just the same… _Natsuki was speechless. Her brain processed rapidly to find the best answer while Mayu's parents were looking at her with intense stare.

"We are trying our best~" then her eyes noticed a flash of golden hair at the other side of that corridor.

_Just in time… _Natsuki turned to smile at the older couple, "Um… Excuse me… I'll talk with you again later…" and she quickly walked away from the couple, marching towards the walking blonde a few feet away from her.

"Dr. Armitage!" she called and the blonde quickly turned around.

"Oh? Kruger… what do you want?" Haruka stared at the raven haired girl in front of her with a questioning look.

Natsuki scratched her cheek slightly, "Mayu's parents are here… They're asking about their daughter's condition… Should you talk to them or should I page Dr. Kanzaki…?"

Haruka seemed to ponder for awhile, "Oh… Yeah. I forgot to inform you… Actually, Dr. Kanzaki is off Mayu's case… That girl belongs to a new attending now…" she placed her hands on her waist.

Natsuki arched her brows in mild surprise, "A new attending…? Where can I find him…?"

Haruka smirked slightly, "It's a she actually… You can find bubuzuk~" she coughed, "…I mean, Dr. Viola… there she is!" she pointed to the direction behind Natsuki.

She instantly turned around to look and she found a certain brunette haired figure, with her back facing her, standing a few feet away near the counter while talking with a nurse.

"You're going to work with her after this… So, don't come over and talk about tiny-miny things with me later on, okay? Go bother that woman!!" Haruka said with a stern voice and she walked away to the other corridor.

_Like I want to talk with you in the first place, damn lion…_ Natsuki silently glared at the departing blonde. She turned her attention to the brunette haired doctor and she started to walk. But her advance was halted when the brunette spun around to her direction.

A _very_ familiar face.

Her emerald eyes almost bulged in terror. _Oh shit… _ She blinked to take a better look of that brunette. _N-no freaking way!!_

The brunette haired doctor was just finished talking with the nurse and she turned around, only to find a much unexpected person stood a few feet away on that corridor. Her eyes widened slightly. _Ara…?_

Crimson met emerald.

Natsuki stood frozen on her feet when that pair of crimson eyes fixed directly on her. _Double the shit!! Get the hell outta here, moron!!_

Letting her instinct took over, Natsuki spun around, ready to dash to the other side of that corridor. She was about to run when she felt a firm grip around her left arm and pulled her into the storage room nearby.

Her head almost hit the racks, luckily she managed to balance herself by slamming her hands on the wall. By the time she heard the door was being closed, she turned around and found the very same brunette stood near the doorframe.

Soft click of the door being locked could be heard. Natsuki tilted her head up and saw the brunette curved up a playful smirk.

"S-Shizuru!! W-what are you doing here!?" she stammered. She didn't know why but she just lost her ability to talk properly while being stared by that brunette haired beauty.

"Ara…? I think my outfit does explain what I am doing here, right…?" the brunette replied. Her smirk broadened as she gazed the young blunette who equal her height with fervent eyes.

Her pair of emerald eyes trailed to look at the mentioned clothing. She was wearing a long white coat with a pair of dark blue scrub underneath it. _She's a Dr. Friggin' Viola, stupid!! _Natsuki could feel her cheeks started to heat up. She scratched the back of neck, "Y-you're a doctor…"

Shizuru tilted her head to the side slightly as she smiled again, "Yes I am…" she looked down at the name card that hung around Natsuki's neck, "…Dr. Kruger." she said with a sultry voice, making Natsuki involuntarily recalled everything they had done last night.

_Damn these stupid images!! Get out of my head!! _Natsuki quickly looked away, "I-I uh… We should pretend that 'it' never happened…"

_Ara… What a cute blush… _Shizuru arched one brow as she slowly leaned her back on the cold surface of the door, "Hmm…? What never happened, Na-tsu-ki…?" she asked back with a playful tone.

Another rush of heat started to race towards her face again. Natsuki had to mentally slap herself to maintain her composure. _Stop blushing, dammit! Oh my god… _"T-t-the thing we did last night! Just pretend it never happened!!" she blurted out nervously.

Shizuru walked step by step closer and halted her advance a foot away from the blunette, "Ara… I don't think so… Those are fond memories that I like to hold on to… if you asked me…" she grinned, displaying her pearly white teeth.

Natsuki sighed exasperatingly, "No!! This thing cannot exist between us~"

"Natsuki took advantage on me…" Shizuru interrupted, making the blunette to gape and lost for words momentarily.

"W-what…?" Natsuki blinked in confusion as she stared into unwavering pair of crimson eyes before her.

Shizuru chuckled lightly to Natsuki's startled face. "Last night, I was drunk… I'm good looking, so Natsuki took advantage on me…" she added as her smile broadened, watching the changes on the beautiful façade in front of her.

She just couldn't believe with what she heard. Her mouth was opened and closed for a few times and her dark brows twitched in pure annoyance. "Excuse me!?"

Shizuru arched her brows playfully and she shrugged her shoulders, "I was wearing my cute purple blouse and I was in my best look… so, Natsuki took advantage…"

Natsuki scoffed, "W-wait-wait-wait!! As far as I remember, you're the one who started it! And you're not that good looking anyway~" her words halted halfway when Shizuru pushed her back to the wall, trapping her in-between her arms while closing in the distance between their faces.

"Would Natsuki like to take advantage again…?" Shizuru whispered as their faces were dangerously an inch away.

She could feel a baseball sized lump stuck inside her throat when warm and sweet breath swept her face. Her lips were trembling as she tried her best to breathe. The presence of that brunette so close to her was too overwhelming that she almost choked. _Oh god… She's so close…_

Natsuki swallowed as she hesitantly tilted her head, staring into the enticing crimson orbs. "I-I uh…" she stammered again, making the brunette to smile wider.

After taking a few seconds to calm herself down, "No." Natsuki gently placed her palm on Shizuru's shoulders and she pushed the brunette away. She quickly got off the wall and she took a few steps back towards the door.

"No… I can't. You're an attending and I'm your intern… This thing between us should not be happening!" she stressed her words, showing how determined she was despite her wild pounding heart almost betraying her own words.

Shizuru simply arched her brows as she folded her arms, staring at the fidgeting blunette before her in fascination.

Natsuki frowned slightly when she saw Shizuru was staring at her, "Stop looking at me like that!!" she barked.

"Ara… Like what…?" the brunette giggled, placing her palm on her lips to suppress her laughs.

"Like I'm… naked." her last word came out like a whisper but it was loud enough to be heard from the other occupant in that room.

Shizuru burst into giggles again, making Natsuki's cheeks tinted with the deepest shade of crimson. She placed a finger under her chin as she smirked playfully, "Hmm… But I just can't stop picturing you're naked~"

"OKAY!! That's it! I'm outta here!!" Natsuki barked and she quickly unlocked the door, yanking it open and she stormed out the storage room, leaving the brunette inside alone.

"Natsuki, wait~"

_BAM!!_

Shizuru blinked a few times, "Ara-ara…"

---

The interns were gathered inside the gallery to watch one of their colleagues to perform his very first surgery with Windbloom's best cardiac surgeon.

Natsuki walked into the gallery with her face blazing red. She settled on the chair next to a certain red head, sighing heavily.

Nao stared at the blunette beside her with curious gaze, "What's with the long face, Cougar…?" she grinned.

_Damn this girl… First Shizuru and now her!! _Natsuki shot the red head a death glare as she leaned her back on the chair, folding her arms in annoyed manner. "It's Kruger, dammit…"

"Yeah. Whatever…" Nao scoffed and then she laughed.

Chie walked into the gallery later on, sitting right behind Natsuki while Mai followed, taking the vacant seat on Natsuki's left.

"Do you guys think Takeda could do it…?" Chie leaned forward as she asked while looking at the operation room below the gallery.

"15 bucks and I say he'll going to cry…" Nao giggled.

"20 bucks and a total meltdown!" Chie added, making the other interns in that gallery to laugh.

Natsuki just smiled as they continued to watch Takeda walked into the operation room, geared up with mask, latex gloves and light blue scrub cap.

"50 bucks and I say he's going to make it…" Natsuki said in all of sudden, making the gallery went into complete silence. Other interns just stared and gaped in surprise.

Natsuki twitched her brows when she noticed the whole interns were staring at her, "What!? He's one of us, guys… and the first one to be down there! Where's the loyalty…?"

"Seriously, Cougar…?" Nao asked the raven haired girl with unconvinced tone. Mai and Chie were also looking at her in disbelief.

Natsuki blinked and then she snorted, "No. I just wanna light things up… Do you really think he'll make it? I'll retire from being a doctor if he could come out that OR without screwing it up!" she laughed. The others also followed to laugh hysterically to Natsuki's remark.

"Oh god… You're so evil, Natsuki…" Chie patted the blunette's shoulder.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Chie…" Natsuki grinned.

---

From the operation room, Takeda watched his other intern friends laughing happily inside the gallery. He stared at the certain blunette who was laughing and his cheeks warmed up. _I'll make sure that I will perform this surgery well, Natsuki-san!_

"Oh! Oh! Takeda is looking at us now!" Nao nudged the blunette beside her and Natsuki quickly turned to look.

"Let's give him some moral support, shall we?" Chie chuckled.

Takeda widened his eyes slightly when he saw Chie, Nao, Mai and Natsuki pointed up their thumbs at him. He could feel his heart soared and his spirit burned high. _Thank you, guys!! _He also pointed up his thumb in response.

"I feel sorry for him… If he knows what exactly we're talking about up here…" Mai giggled.

Later on, Reito entered the room and he walked towards the operation table where laid the unconscious patient atop of it. Some of the female interns already swooned with the presence of their object of affection. Including Mai.

"Ready, Dr. Takeda…?" he asked at the young intern who stood at the opposite side of that table. Takeda nodded with resolute confidence.

Reito simply nodded back, "Let's start…"

---

"_Scalpel."_

Takeda's voice echoed from the speakers inside the gallery so that the interns could listen to the details of the surgery at the same time.

"Oh yeah!! You're sound like a surgeon already, Takeda!" Nao cheered while the other interns clapped, but they instantly silenced when they saw Reito waved a finger, asking them to make quiet.

"Isn't he so cool…?" Mai said with dreamy eyes, making Natsuki cringed slightly and then she laughed.

Back in the OR, Reito just stared at the bunch of interns that were laughing with each other. "What a lively bunch of newbies…" he spoke as he slowly shifted his attention to the young intern who was trying to cut, but didn't put enough pressure on the patient's skin.

"Press the scalpel to the skin a little harder, Dr. Takeda…" Reito instructed. Takeda looked up at the calm doctor and he could notice that Reito was actually smiling behind that mask.

"Human skin is like a tough shell… You should _dig_ in…" Reito added. Takeda quickly nodded to the instruction and he grasped the scalpel in his right hand firmly before he started to cut again.

The interns were all watching in amazement on how Takeda managed to perform the surgery without a flaw. Starting from cutting the patient's abdomen and how he took out the appendix. They all cheered loudly when they saw it.

"Damn… He really got it…" Nao slumped her back on the chair as she shook her head in disbelieve.

"Looks like we're underestimated him…" Chie rested her chin on her palm as they continued to watch the surgery.

Reito smiled when he saw Takeda successfully took the appendix out, "Not bad, Dr. Takeda…"

Takeda was breathing heavily as he nodded, "Thank you, Dr. Kanzaki…" and he put his attention back to the surgery, "…So, what should I do now?"

"Okay. All you have to do right now is invert the stump into the cecum and simultaneously pull up on the purse strings…" Reito gave the instruction and Takeda followed.

"But be careful not to breaks them~"

And Takeda just did.

He accidentally ripped the cecum and now it started to bleed. The BP monitor was beeping loudly, indicating the blood pressure had decreased.

"Now you got a bleeder filling with stool… What should you do?" Reito asked, surprisingly calm to the young intern who was actually started to drain more color off his face.

Takeda was tongue-tied and panic. "I-I d-don't k-know…" he stuttered.

---

Back at the gallery, the other interns were watching with worried.

"He's choking! He's choking!" Nao slapped on her armrest as she giggled.

_That is so easy and he didn't know!? _Natsuki stroked her raven hair and she sighed, "Come on, Takeda! Think, dammit!!"

---

"Think, Dr. Takeda…" Reito narrowed his dark eyes to the pale boy before him, but Takeda remained wide eyes and frozen on his feet.

"Dr. Kanzaki! The BP is dropping!" the nurse warned.

Reito turned to look at Takeda who was still unmoving and then he sighed. _He's not ready…_ He walked to the young intern and he took the scalpel from Takeda's hand, "I'll take it from here, Dr. Takeda…"

Takeda quickly backed away from the operation table and he just watched Reito continued the surgery. He was breathing so hard and he started to feel dizzy. _God… Now I know how it feels to be in the real surgery…_

---

"Damn… Takeda is the 007…" Chie chuckled. Nao also snorted and her body shook as she giggled.

Mai twitched her brows slightly, "What's 007…?"

"It's 'Licensed to Kill'…" Natsuki added, making the entire gallery shook with laughter.

* * *

**Okay… Not so much Shiznat in this chapter but I hope that you guys are okay with it. XD**

**And some of the lines in this fic are actually taken from the G.A because I really think it will fit with the characters… Hope you guys didn't mind though. :)**

**Thanks for reading and leave me some feedback, 'kay?**


End file.
